This invention relates generally to sailboats. More specifically it relates to auxiliary power system for sailing vessels.
It is well known that most sailboats of larger than the one man catboat variety, are provided with auxiliary engines so as to be able to travel if there is insufficient wind for the sails. Such engine is provided by gasoline and has the objection of polluting the environment, being noisy and causing unpleasant vibration felt aboard. This situation is accordingly in need of an improvement. While various U.S. Pat. Nos. such as 3,411,013; 4,102,291; and 4,392,063, have been granted for invention relating to jet systems non are as suitable for the intended purpose as is the instant invention.